


Defying Logic (Title May Change) [UNDER CONSTRUCTION, READ DESCRIPTION]

by anavengerloverXD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavengerloverXD/pseuds/anavengerloverXD
Summary: [STORY IS IN ROUGH STAGES AND IS ENTIRELY SUBJECT TO CHAPTER DELETION AND REWRITING. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING UNTIL "UNDER CONSTRUCTION, READ DESCRIPTION" IS REMOVED FROM THE TITLE]You've always blended into any crowd you've found yourself in. It's just a part of life, staying protected from the world. You don't like to stand out, it makes you uncomfortable. You would rather be invisible and hide.Unfortunately, the world has other plans.(Y/N) was always the type to hide in the back, away from the world. She just... was never quite able to handle being in the public eye. It never worked out very well for her in the end. Like most cliche stories, (Y/N) had a secret power, and naturally, that set her apart from the rest of society. It made life difficult for her. After all, who would want to be around a freak? Because, despite how cool her powers could be, she wasn't any hero, and she wasn't anything truly special that would make her worthy of such a power. She was just (Y/N), and her powers were merely dumb luck. Or a dumb curse, if one wanted to travel that route.(Y/N) was, in the general sense of the word, a witch.Guess we'll see how that goes for her.





	Defying Logic (Title May Change) [UNDER CONSTRUCTION, READ DESCRIPTION]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:: for the sake of making writing easier on myself, reader has a set look and merely inserts her own name.

_Silence. An echoing silence surrounded you in all your empty space. What a lovely silence it was, too. It filled every empty nook and cranny for miles. And there you sat, in the middle of it all, inside your mental library of all the knowledge you'd stored over the past two hundred and sixty-seven years. Not to brag or anything, but it was quite an extensive collection. Currently you were not searching for anything in particular, merely looking. You still had time before your alarm went off to wake you up, so you figured you would spend time up here, organizing your thoughts and memories. You reveled in the silence and lost yourself inside your mind._

_All at once, you were startled out of it, as your alarm rang, sounding the end of your mental solitude._

_-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-_  
  
(Y/N) sat up, shutting off her alarm clock and swinging her feet over the edge of her bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers and got up to go make her morning tea quietly. It was all that could get her going in the morning these days. She yawned as she trudged down the hall to the bathroom, running a hand through her stringy black hair (which was really red, but she dyed it so it wouldn't stand out so much). She really needed a shower, but she couldn't be pressed to take one yet. It wasn't like she was going anywhere important. Besides, she hadn't paid the water bill, so it wasn't running. Her tea had been made from bottled water she'd bought at the store. Oh well.

After running a brush through her hair and slipping a hat onto her head, she finished getting dressed and decided to go out for a walk. Maybe she'd stop by Enchanted and pick up a few things here and there, just some odds and ends. She felt guilty about the way she had to use her magic to manipulate the cashier into paying for things for her, so she only ever picked up a small number of items at a time. She had long ago started growing her own plants and herbs and spices for the necessary protection spells, but sometimes she just needed something she didn't have. (Y/N) shook her head quietly to clear her thoughts and continued walking.

After some time, it began raining lightly, and puddles began to form at the sides of the roads where she was walking. She enjoyed the rain, sure, but not so much the rude taxi and limo drivers who splashed through the puddles and soaked her and her grey clothing all the way through. "Ugh!" she huffed and hugged her arms around herself to fend off the cold, shivering. Some kids went running by her suddenly, knocking her right into a huge puddle next to the sidewalk. She groaned and dragged herself out of it to go find a place to dry off, but to just her luck, there were none. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself again as she sat on a wet bench. She sat there, uninterrupted, for some time, but then suddenly became hyper-aware that there was someone standing near her, watching her shiver. She turned her head, surprised to find a man in a finely tailored suit, standing next to another man who reminded her of herself - just trying to blend in. "Can I... help you?" she queried. "No, no, I just... you looked cold." the more average looking man offered out his jacket. "Oh... no, thank you. I'm fine." she turned her head away awkwardly. "Don't be dumb. You're obviously freezing." the man in the tailored suit replied. "And so are a million other people, so why are you offering this to me?" she replied sharply. "Because you remind my dopey friend here of himself." he shot back. "... Ah." she swallowed. "All the same, no thank-" he cut her off again. "I'm not- we're not taking no for an answer. Right, Banner?" he looked to his friend. "Er... right." Banner replied. "Please take it. I have a million jackets at home, I wouldn't miss it." he offered it out to her again. She hesitantly took it. "Well... if you're sure you wouldn't miss it... Thank you." she wrapped it around her, relishing in its warmth. "Hey, are you headed somewhere? Could we... give you a ride?" Banner offered. "Oh, I wouldn't want to impo-" "It's really no trouble! If you... want to..." he tugged at his collar awkwardly. "Well... there is a shop I'm heading to... it's just uptown if you don't mind taking me there." she looked at them. "Oh, of course not. Come on, get in." he opened the car (limo, more like!) door for her and stood aside to let her in. She slipped in quietly, trying not to get mud on anything, but the man in the tailored suit didn't seem too bothered. "So, what's your name?" Banner asked her. "Oh, (Y/N), but my friends just call me Ebony." she tugged at her wet hair lightly. "Nice to meet you, Ebony. My name is Bruce, and this is Tony, but pretty much everyone just calls him Stark." he explained. "Oh... gee... Nice to meet you two." she nodded to each of them. "So where is this shop you're headed to?" she listed off the street address without giving the name of the shop, which did not go unnoticed. "What, is it some sort of sex shop or something?" Stark asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "No!" her face flared an angry red. "It's... an herbal store. They sell herbs and spices and... teas and... crystals and candles and stuff." she explained awkwardly. "Oh, so it's a Wiccan store." Banner said quietly. "You know what Wicca is?" Ebony raised an eyebrow. "I've come across quite a bit of little known... cultures." he explained to her. "I see. Well then... It's nice to know someone who actually understands it."  
"What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell us the name of the shop so we'd know where to let you off."  
"Well a lot of people mistake Wicca religion for Satanism, and I figured it was none of your business." she shrugged.  
"Ooh, she's got a bite to her, I like it." Stark grinned. Bruce rolled his eyes at him.  
Ebony could feel a certain... amusement from their bantering. She decided that she rather enjoyed their company.

They all chatted casually all the way to the shop. When they finally arrived, Bruce was a little sad to see her go. He had enjoyed her similarities and differences to Tony quite a bit. "Give her your phone number." Tony whispered to him. When Bruce made mention of it, she smiled apologetically. "I don't have a phone." she told him. "Oh... uhm... Okay. Maybe I'll see you around, then. Can I... find you here often?" he asked hopefully. "Sometimes." she nodded to them. "Thanks for the ride. I don't drive, or I'd repay it some time." Ebony got out and went into the shop quietly.

"Well then." Tony grinned at Bruce. "Someone has a crush, eh?"  
"No! I just met her!"  
"But you think she's pretty, don't you?"  
"Well... yeah... But that doesn't mean I like her! I don't know her!"  
"Sure~" he chuckled.  
"Ugh!"

 

A/N:: So, did you like it? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!


End file.
